yardipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Backyard Kamikaze Wrestling
Backyard Kamikaze Wrestling (BKW) is a backyard wrestling federation that is part of the GBYWN. BKW was founded by The Perfection, JD Static, and EA Static in 2002. By Season 9, the amount of wrestlers that had been a member of the BKW roster had already stretched to 50. A website was created years ago, but the domain that the website was under was shut down and much of the information was lost of the earlier BKW. A new website has been created by BKW member, Jack Diesel. History BKW Season 1 (2002-2003) BKW's first season. There is no footage of this season on the internet, but there is some footage on old tapes at the Kubisch Household. Most of the information of this season is lost/unavailable to a website crash, which erased most of the information. BKW season 1 took place in the backyard of The Perfection and JD Static. By this point, the roster included: JD Static, The Perfection, Rambro, EA Static, Chinese Thunder, and other wrestlers as well. During this seaason the first ever BKW champion was crowned. Rambro was declared the BKW champion after he defeated The Perfection in a one on one match. BKW Season 2 (2003-2004) BKW's second season. There is also no online footage of this season, however there are unreleased tapes that have some of the shows from season two. Much of the information of this season is unavailable due to a website crash, which erased most of the match and championship information. With a new season comes new wrestlers as well. New wrestlers added to the roster include J-keyz, Login Peril, Ryan Van Denburg, and a few others. J-keyz made his debut this season, attacking Team Static (JD Static & EA Static) with a crutch. This season also included the never released Construction Site Brawl match between The Perfection and J-keyz. BKW Season 3 (2004-2006) BKW's third season. This is the first season with at least some of the footage released on Youtube. Multiple people joined BKW this season. These people included Dreadlock Rasta/The Big Hurt, G-Rich, Matt Rage, Havok, Nick Whiting/The Traceur, Jeff Dennis, Erebus, The Black Diamond, and Shadowman. Two factions formed this season as well. These factions were Guerrilla Warfare and Excalibur; these two factions had a trememdous feud, continuing into season four. BKW Season 4 (2006-2007) BKW's fourth season. The most populated season of BKW roster wise. Added to the roster was Cody Miller, The Lancings, CJ Black, Matty Nude, Hebrew Hammer, Kaarlo Soturi, Showtime, Martyr, Yugo Maniac, Angel Martinez, Jimmy Magnum, D-thrilla, and Tyrant. This season was full of awesome matches(at the time) and tons of feuds came and went as well. This season included the downfall of Excalibur and Guerilla Warfare. Some of the famous matches from this season include: JD Static vs J-keyz in a Buried Alive(in the snow) Match and the BKW championship match between J-keyz and Tyrant in the Season Finale. Season 4 was a very successful season for BKW and motivated the entire BKW roster to improve. BKW Season 5 (2007) BKW's fifth season. This was a very important season in BKW because it was when a few of the wrestlers discovered another backyard wrestling federation close-by, RLSW. Wrestlers such as The Perfection, JD Static, Rambro, EA Static, Special Tij, Dan Thompson, Matty Nude, Tyrant, Erebus, and Chinese Thunder traveled to RLSW to battle it out in an unfimiliar territory. But aside from the traveling, Season 5 had a lot of new and improved wrestlers and matches. Some of the new wrestlers included Special Tij, Dan Thompson, Scotty Christ, Ry-man Dingo, The Professional, BK Kid, Scott Clas, and the only female wrestler in BKW History, Eklipse. This season contained the formation of the Gentlemen's Club(The Perfection/G-Rich/Showtime). Some of the famous matches in this season include The first ever TLC match between JD Static and J-keyz, JD Static ve The Perfection in the Ryan Van Denburg Memorial Show, The Renegades of Funk(The Professional & Special Tij) vs Interracial Lovin'(D-thrilla & Jimmy Magnum) in a Parking Lot Brawl Match. The Parking Lot Brawl match let to the disappearance of Special Tij, due to the fact that D-thrilla locked him in a trunk and drove off, never seeing Special Tij again. The Ryan Van Denburg Memorial Show Along with BKW's happy moments, it also had it's sad moments. In 2006, one of BKW's most prestigious wrestlers passed away. Less than a year later a memorial show was held in memory of him. The matches in this show included The Perfection VS JD Static in an all out brawl and J-keyz vs Rambro. BKW Season 6 (2008) BKW's sixth season. This was another one of BKW's most famous season. BKW had only 1 wrestler added to the roster this season, Camp Counselor. BKW became a lot more known to the GBYWN world by this point, which allowed more opportunities to travel to other Wreslting Federations such as PEANUT, NECW, and WZW. The "Final" Show Towards the end of season 6, it seemed as though BKW wrestlers started losing interest in wrestling and it became a hassle to book shows because nobody wanted to come anymore. After much debating, it was decided that the season finale of season 6 would be the last BKW show ever. After much anticipation the matches were decided and thus began one of the most memorable BKW shows in history. BKW Season 7 (2009-2011) BKW's seventh season. BKW was thought to be officially over afetr Season 6, but the Gentlemen's Club(The Perfection & G-rich) decided to bring back BKW and declare themselves as the new GM's of BKW. The first show of the season was the BKW Reunion Show. This show featured BKW wrestlers as well as wrestlers from other federations such as Marcus Centofante, Crucible Chris Ambrose, Freakshow, J-2Step, Puckstuffer, Alex Cross, Gray Tee, and Martel. In the main event of the Reunion Show it was a Fatal Four Way match to crown the new BKW Champion. JD Static ended up defeating The Russ, Jimmy Magnum, and EA Static to win his first ever BKW Championship.This season also consisted of 3 other supershows hosted by BKW. These shows were Wrestlefezt X: The Prequel/Sequel, Chinese Thunder in Paradise, and Rebolution. In season 7, Jack Diesel made his debut in BKW at Reboultion in a 6-way tag team match, Team BKW(The Perfection, EA Static, and Jack Diesel) vs Team EWA(Patrick Wade Wilson, Joe Hall, and TJ Blade). There was also a open challenge from a wrestler from AAHW named Patrick Teetsel. Patrick Teetsel was known as The High Flying Warrior, and he issued an "open challing" to anyone in BKW. The Perfection was the one to accept Teetsels challlenge and thus began Teetselmania. BKW Season 8 (2011-2012) BKW Season 9 (2012) BKW Season 10 (2013) Roster Active Roster: JD Static The Perfection J-keyz The Russ G-rich Tyrant D-thrilla Zagan Angel Martinez Jimmy Magnum Abortionbot 3000 D!rt N@asty Grizzly Steel Chinese Thunder Camp Counselor Jack Diesel Killjoy Inactive Roster: EA Static Rambro Havok The Professional Vamp Erebus CJ Black Dan Thompson Kaarlo Soturi Matty Nude Ryan Van Denburg The Big Hurt/Dreadlock Rasta The Traceur The Black Diamond “Wild Man” Danny Atlas The Lancings Big Ben Camp Counselor Martyr Ry-Man Dingo The Hebrew Hammer Yugo Maniac Jeff Dennis Showtime The Lancinator BK Kid Chronic Logan Peril Matt Rage Scot Clas Scotty Christ Cody Miller Special Tij Shadowman Don Hordon Eklipse